Characters
Jiang Family *'Home' - Fragrant Sky City Jiang Zhen Hai * Family '''- Jiang Family * '''Son- Jiang Chen * Foster Son - Jiang Ru Long * Best Friend - Zhou Bei Zhen * Occupation - Fragrant Sky City Mayor - Head of Jiang Family * Appearance - Muscular and 7 feet tall * Rank - Late Stage Heavenly Core * Cultivation Skills - XuanYuan Cultivation skill Jiang Chen aka Chen’er, Xiao Chen Zi Previous Life * 100 years ago he was the greatest Saint of the Saint Origin universe * Orphan in his privious life * Knew 3 skills in the Saint category * From Divine Continent in his privious life * Fought Poison Lord, "Du Qian Chou" * Obtained "Buddha’s Heart Sutra" from a grand Buddhistic master in the "Western Continent" Current Life * Age - 17 years old * Father - Jiang Zhen Hai * Fiancée - Yan Chen Yu * Rank - Late Stage Combat Soul * Soul Power - Combat Warrior Core Realm * Skills ** The Dragon Transformation Skill *** 19,000 Red Dragon Marks ** Six Solar Fingers combat Skill ** Mighty Soul Derivation Skill ** Dimensional Shift Skill ** Blood Wings (Enabling him to fly) ** Sonic Hawk Cry ** Thunder Clap combat skill ** Alchemist ** Firethorn Combat Armor ** True Dragon Palm combat skill ** True Dragon Flames combat skill ** Heavenly Dragon Nine Strikes Combat Skill * Items ** Axe of Thunder (High-Ranked Combat Weapon) ** Soaring Heavens Sword (High-Ranked Combat Weapon) ** Bloodthirsty Sword (High-Ranked Combat Weapon) ** Fiery Sharp Spear (Emperor Grade Weapon) ** Heavenly Dragon Combat Halberd (Great Luo Immortal Weapon) * Other ** Large amounts of medicine in his body that his father had given him since he was a child ** Taught "Buddha’s Heart Sutra" to "Han Yan" Jiang Ru Long (Deceased) *'Foster Father' - Jiang Zhen Hai *'Foster Brother' - Jiang Chen *'Age '- 17-18 years old *'Rank' - 9th level of the Qi Jing Realm 'Yang Yong (Deceased)' *'Occupation '- Guards from the Mayor’s mansion *'Rank' - 6th level of the Qi Jing Realm *'Brother' - Yang Shuang *'Killed by' - "Jiang Chen" 'Yang Shuang (Deceased)' *'Occupation '- Guards from the Mayor’s mansion *'Rank' - 6th level of the Qi Jing Realm *'Brother' - Yang Yong *'Killed by' - "Jiang Chen" 'Jiang Cheng(Deceased)' *'Occupation '- Captain from the mayor’s mansion *'Rank' - Qi Jing Realm 'Zhou Bei Zhen' *'Age' - Over 50 years old *'Occupation' - Alchemist - Person in charge of Jiang Family Pill Shop *'Rank' - Mid Qi Hai Realm *'Best Friends' - Jiang Zhen Hai 'Xu ' *'Occupation' - Alchemist - One of the Elders of Jiang Family Pill Shop *'Rank' - Low Qi Hai Realm *'Appearance' - Fat old man 'Yang Xiao (Deceased)' *'Rank' - Qi Hai Realm 'Chang Shan (Deceased)' *'Rank' - Qi Hai Realm Mu Rong Family (Destroyed) *'Home' - Fragrant Sky City *'Social Status' - High class family *'Destroyed by' - Jiang Family 'Mu Rong Zhan (Deceased)' *'Age' - Around 40 years old *'Daughter' - Mu Rong Xiao Rou *'Occupation' - Head of the Mu Rong family - A business tycoon *'Rank' - 9th level of the Qi Hai Realm *'Skills' - Black Hawk Strike *'Killed by' - "Jiang Chen" 'Mu Rong Xiao Rou (Female)' aka Rou-Er *'Father '- Mu Rong Zhan *'Appearance' - Fat old man - 8 feet tall - Looks like a strong man - Weigh at least 300 pounds - Could be the ugliest girl in the world 'Mu Rong Ying' *'Rank' - 9th level of the Qi Hai Realm 'Hui' *'Age' - 50 years old *'Rank '- Early Qi Hai level *'Castrated by -' Jiang Chen 'Mu Rong Hao' *'Age' - 19 years old *'Rank '- 9th level of the Qi Jing Realm *'Castrated by -' Jiang Chen 'Mu Rong Tian (Deceased)' *'Rank '- Qi Hai level *'Killed by -' Jiang Chen Lee Family (Destroyed) *'Home' - Red City *'Destroyed by' - Yan Family 'Lee Shan Yue (Deceased)' *'Age' - 40s *'Sons' - Lee Chang Ming (Eldest) - Lee Chang Hao - Lee Chang Hong (Youngest) *'Occupation' - Chief of the Lee family - A business tycoon *'Rank' - Late Mortal Core Realm *'Killed by' - "Old Black" under the oders from "Jiang Chen" 'Lee Chang Ming (Deceased)' *'Father' - Lee Shan Yue *'Brothers' - Lee Chang Hao & Lee Chang Hong *'Rank' - Early Mortal Core Realm *'Killed by' - "Jiang Chen" 'Lee Chang Hao (Deceased)' *'Father' - Lee Shan Yue *'Brothers' - Lee Chang Ming & Lee Chang Hong *'Rank' - Late Qi Hai Realm *'Skills' - Heavenly/Bright Yellow Finger Combat Skill *'Killed by' - "Jiang Chen" 'Lee Chang Hong (Deceased)' *'Age' - 20 *'Father' - Lee Shan Yue *'Brothers' - Lee Chang Ming & Lee Chang Hao *'Rank' - Early Qi Hai Realm *'Skills' - Heavenly/Bright Yellow Finger Combat Skill *'Killed by' - "Jiang Chen" 'Lee Long (Deceased)' *'Rank' - Late Qi Hai Realm *'Killed by' - "Jiang Chen" 'Yan Family' aka Misty Rain Tower / Yan Yu Lou *'Home' - Red City 'Yan Zhan Yun' *'Age' - 40s *'Daughter '- Yan Chen Yu *'Nephew' - Yan Yang *'Rank' - Mid Stage Heavenly Core *'Occupation' - Chief of the Yan Family 'Yan Chen Yu (Female)' aka Little Yu, Yu’er, Xiao Yu '' *'Age '- 16 *'Father''' - Yan Zhan Yun *'Fiancé' - Jiang Chen *'Cousin' - Yan Yang *'Rank' - Early Stage Combat Soul *'Skills' - Three Feet Deep Ice Sheet *Born with Nine Yin Meridians *'Appearance - '''Beautiful 'Yan Hong Tai' *'Rank''' - Mid Mortal Core Realm *'Occupation' - Senior Elder of the Yan Family 'Yan Meng' *'Rank' - Late Qi Hai Realm 'Yan Xing' *'Rank' - Qi Hai Realm 'Yan Yang' *'Age' - 21 *'Cousin '- Yan Chen Yu *'Rank' - Late Hai Realm 'Yan Chong' *'Rank' - Qi Hai Realm 'Wang Ting' *'Rank' - Qi Hai Realm *'Occupation' - Mercenary *'From' - Crowded Sky City 'Niu Meng' *'Rank' - Qi Hai Realm *'Occupation' - Mercenary *'From' - Crowded Sky City 'Yin Family '(Destroyed)' Home - Silver Moon City Yin Zhong Cheng (Deceased) Yin Ren (Deceased) 'Liu Family '(Destroyed)' Home - Silver Moon City Liu Wei Wang (Deceased) Liu (Deceased) Yu Family Home - Yellowstone City Yu Tian Long - Heavenly Core Middle Stage Yu Zi Han - Heavenly Core Early Stage 'Heavenly Sword Sect / Heavenly Blade Clan' Duan Jianhong (Chief) (Deceased) Chen Shuang (Deceased) Ruan Ling (Female) (Deceased) Shao Hua (Deceased) Liang Dong (Deceased) Chang Lin Liang Xiao (Deceased) Li Wu Shuang (Deceased) Huang Feng (Deceased) Li Wu Ling (Deceased) Yu Can (Deceased) 'Valley of Happiness' Bai Hu Die (Female) Yi Qing Zi (Female) 'Burning Sky Pavilion' Zhao Chongyang (Chief) (Deceased) Nan Bei Chao Wu Sheng Ling Ao (Deceased) 'Black Sect' Han Yan Guan Yi Yun Wang Wu Jiang Chen Yan Chen Yu Guo Shan (Alchemist) Daoist Black (Black Sect's Chief) Fan Kun - Heavenly Core Peak Stage (Deceased) Jiang Wei (Deceased) Yu Zi Han - Heavenly Core Early Stage (Deceased) 'Demon Beasts' Big Yellow Old Black 'Other ' Du Qian Chou Category:Characters